


All the stars in the sky belong to you

by raininggoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, My First Work in This Fandom, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininggoldfish/pseuds/raininggoldfish
Summary: Black. White. Grey. White-ish black. That's how Remus Lupin would sum up his boring and equally simple life. Everything was routine down to the very last word he wrote. Routine meets chaos when Remus realises he's slipping with his school studies, falling asleep in class and learning to understand why so many hate school. Suddenly all Remus' luxuries as a grade A student hits the drain as he's thrown into Saturday classes to allow him to keep up with his school and homework. Sadly this is the world run by the one and only Sirius Black and Remus learns that his life is not as simple as he always wanted it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin - Moony to his friend - was having none of it. He had just walked into room E14 to witness something he would rather not.

In a normal classroom Remus imagined students would have books out, pens scribbling away with notes and focus solely on their studies. E14 was completely different. In the place of textbooks and other learning equipment where mud clad shoes and card games. Some students were even asleep on the desks.

It repulsed Remus to see this kind of behaviour from his own peer group.

Inwardly sighing, Remus perched himself on the nearest chair to him, at least here he had full view of the classroom and the clock. Sat where he was meant the 16 year old could dodge any attempts on his freedom too. He could see a row in front of him two boys playing blackjack with stoic faces. Remus had never played blackjack before but he easily recognised the game from the amount of times Peter had brought up the game.

Peter Pettigrew was Remus' only friend really and he wasn't exactly the best person to hang out with but he didn't get on Remus' nerves all the time like most people. Peter was a rat like boy with pointed features, a round figure and a short posture, slightly stooped. The only reason Peter ever talked to Remus about blackjack half the time was because he was a 'popular kid wannabe'. Most people made fun of Peter for his ways but Remus accepted them with a smile and never shot him down about anything. A frown on the younger boy's face would easily leave Remus feeling guilty for what seemed like forever unless he found some way to make up for it.

From what Remus was observing from his seat two rows behind the male on the left, wearing a leather jacket with wilding black hair he had failed to tame was losing and according to the curl of his lips Remus caught a glimpse at: he was a sour loser. Before Remus had to register what had happened there there cards flying up in the air and a sour teenage boy was slumping over to a another male in the class wearing an identical leather jack only in dirt kind of grey colour rather than midnight black but he shared a similar problem with his own untidy black hair - it was untameable.

Maybe it took Remus 10 minutes, maybe it took Remus 30, he had just registered the clock in the classroom was broken and still no teacher had arrived. It was safe to say Remus honestly feared the students in the classroom with him. The scrawny boy had started his third maths equation now. An unfamiliar figure had slumped into the chair next to Remus who wasn't aware and unsuspecting.

"What you doing there, Pretty Boy?" Remus froze mid equation. He was being spoken to.

Slowly, Remus turned his head, his acid green eyes meeting stormy grey eyes that both intrigued and terrified him. "I-I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" He stuttered shrinking back slightly in fear he may be attacked - or worse criticized for actually doing assigned work. The older boy gave Remus a look that sent another nasty shiver down his spine, it felt like his eyes might be x-raying him.

A bark of a laugh issued from the mouth of the stranger to Remus. He continued to bark with laughter, turning in his plastic chair to face another student - the student with the dirty coloured leather jacket. "Prongs! You have to hear this!" He laughed until tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. He was beginning to make Remus feel uneasy as he recoiled, trying to put as much distance between himself and the teen in the leather jacket.

Sirius Black had finally stopped his barking and was now eyeing Remus with a look that made the younger boy's heart stop beating for a second in fear. His eyes were cold and authoritative. He was telling him who was in charge here. "You wanna watch yourself here Pretty Boy. You're new, so you don't know who's in charge here. I'm Sirius and you listen to what I say when you're in this room."


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came too quickly for Remus. Far too quickly. It had been a week since he had encountered Sirius Black. Every time the name Sirius came to his mind as emotion he could on describe as pure fear shot through his body.

This time when Remus walked into room E14 his legs shook slightly as he took a seat in the corner of the room as far away from the other students as possible. Today he noticed there to be a girl in the class. She was a reasonable looking girl he thought he knew from one of the younger years, maybe he knew an older sibling of hers or something like that. The reason Remus had been scared to show up to Saturday classes hadn't appeared to have shown up yet.

Remus let out a content sigh - too soon.

In through the classroom door came two boys both clad in leather jackets laughing and howling like complete delinquents as they hurled verbal abuse at a stooped boy dressed in black running past, possibly late for a class he had to attend. Remus was defeated. Defeat fell over Remus as his face made contact with the shinny, cold desk, a groan escaping his lips. Nothing could sum up how dark his day was going to be.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Sirius smirked as he dropped into the seat beside Remus. Sirius didn't understand why he was so drawn to the boy who hid himself away every time he saw him or why what he imagined to be his dull sounding life intrigued him.

This time when Remus lifted his head to make eye contact with the older boy something was swimming in the eyes of the grey eyed boy. His eyes seemed so much shinier than he remembered. In face was coming into view, pink skin darkening around his eyes to form purple bags from plenty of sleepless nights. His nose was sharp and a real hook for attention but his lips were a dark pink like a dark rose.

It took Remus about 30 seconds to process what he was seeing. colour.

The acid green eyes of the 16 year old widened before he grabbed his bag in such haste, if he wasn't careful he could have torn the object on the corner of the chair he had sat on. Before he knew it he was practically running out the building. Fear had replaced the blood in his veins as he ran. All around Remus the world was swimming in colours he had never seen before. Were trees always green? When did the sky stop being light grey? Since when are cars _different colours?_

So many thoughts raced through Remus' mind as he came to a stop at a small park. Remus did the only thing he could think of that was reasonable with his phone in hand - he rang Peter.

The phone buzzed twice when the other line picked up. Remus sighed in relief, Peter was free. "Oh God I am _so_ screwed." Remus hissed at Peter, wiping a small amount of sweat off his forehead as his mind raced to understand what had just happened. The sound of Peter falling off something and a few objects crashing to the floor sounded in Remus' ear and Peter strained to reply. "What happened?" That's the thing, Remus wasn't quite sure himself what had just happened and was pretty much staring dumbfounded at a set of red monkey bars. "I'm screwed." Remus repeat more to himself, to help himself accept what had happened.

Silence passed over the line as Peter struggled to find something to comfort Remus. "Why are you screwed? Did you spill coffee on your favourite shirt again?" Peter was trying hard to lighten the mood but his attempts were failing as Remus gripped his phone loosely and gaping, shocked at the apparatus on the park. No one had prepared him for this and now he was struggling to cope with the concept of pre-determined attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stared at the blue plastic seat the other boy had just been sat in moments ago, staring in shock at the flood of colour to his dull world. What had just happened?

"James!" He shouted uncertainly, his voice shaking slightly to reveal just how shocked he was. As of about 2 seconds ago Sirius had found out his life partner was a dude. Vulnerability wasn't a good thing right now but he was freaking out. What would his parents think? What would they _say_? Hell, what was James going to say to him?

A messy haired boy scurried over sensing the urgency in his friend's voice. He looked mildly concerned but that concern was hidden somewhat by a devilish, signature smirk he wore everywhere. "What's up Padfoot?" Sirius suddenly realised his throat was seriously dry and he needed a drink. Sirius felt so much smaller. "James... The chair is blue." Those words were enough for James to understand how serious the situation was. "No shit dude, do you even know what colour blue is?" Prongs laughed a little uneasily, hoping to calm Sirius down only to receive Sirius' signature glare that could scare anything that had the brain capacity to move. "James, I think my soulmate is a dude."

Silence filled a space between the two friends like thick smoke, separating them from one another. Sirius saw fear flash through James's hazel eyes; James had Hazel eyes? An uneasiness had settled in the pit of Sirius' stomach. James didn't give him a look of pity at least.

Standing up, Sirius cleared his throat, the uneasiness still in his stomach making him feel slightly sick. "I need some air." He choked out looking like a kicked puppy. Prongs nodded, understanding.

Seconds later - or maybe minutes - Sirius was sat on a bleacher overlooking the sports field of the school. He was still feeling uneasy but he had at least calmed down somewhat since his initial freak out over his soulmate. He didn't even know his name and for all he knew the boy with the scrawny features and sunken looking eyes hated him.

That thought made his uneasiness worse, he barely knew the guy and now he was worrying he had burnt a bridge that wasn't even there. 

Sirius didn't know how long he spent out on the bleachers but he did know that he only moved when the air was turning bitter and biting at his arms. James wouldn't worry if he didn't return so instead Sirius walked home, he needed to clear his head and this was the easiest way so it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus lay on his bed, stuffed bear clutched close to his chest. He was feeling much like a teenage girl before her first day of school. He was totally screwed.

The ceiling fan was whizzing round making a faint buzzing in warm autumn air just making the heat worse as it stirred the air rather than cool it down significantly. The clock on the wall opposite Remus read in red digital letter 7:56am - at this point in time Remus didn't care if he was late for school, he didn't want to accidently run into the wrong people too soon. Hope swelled in his heart, he prayed silently this problem of his was unrequited.

Boy was he wrong.

Remus had been almost late, unfortunately, his mom drove him to school today rather than let him walk. "Happy monday." Was the sleepy smile Remus received off his mother in an effort to turn the mood around and encourage him to enjoy his day at school. 

Barely making it into school Remus was ambushed by a distressed looking Lily Evans, the head girl. Remus raised an eyebrow confused by the red head suddenly flinging herself in his path. "Moony!" Lily yelped, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards a crowded table set out in the nearest classroom. 

Waiting in the classroom around the crowded table were Peter, Severus Snape, a short black haired boy Remus didn't recognise and several of Lily's friends. "What's going on?" Remus asked warily, eyeing Snape dangerously. Peter perked up when he noticed Remus, "We're going to help you with your classes!" Peter clapped his hands together excitedly.

An eyebrow shot up, quirking to ask a question. "why?" Snape answered, "Because the rat here is fucking annoying and said you needed help, seriously." Remus paused, staring agape at Snape. Lily smiled bright, "He wouldn't agree to help but I made him."

The attention of the green eyed boy was on the youngest member in the room, a scraggly looking boy with hazardly clipped black hair and steely grey eyes. Steely grey.

Remus' heart stopped, he looked just like-

"Who's the new kid?" Moony tried to ask casually to hide his fear. Peter spoke up, his chair creaking as he adjusted his position on the plastic piece of crap, "He's Regulus, Regulus Black." Remus felt a chill run up his spine when the sad eyed boy turned to face him with an even sadder smile. "You need to get out that class. I'm here to help." The boy yawned, stretching, "You can't hang 'round him."

Still a chill ran up Remus' spine.

Somewhere across the school building was room W13 where James 'Prongs' Potter and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black were discussing their situation, hastily in their form room. "So, Reg is going to help Pretty Boy with his classes and I'll never have to see him again." Sirius rambled, "That's a good idea right?" Worry filled Padfoot's words as he tried to keep calm about everything happening. "Padfoot, you'll be fine. Now help me plan. I need to win Lily's heart!" James was an annoying friend at times who never seemed to be able to grasp when he need to be serious. A few months prior to the 'situation' James had encountered his soulmate, Miss Lily Evans and he was determined to win the girl over no matter how much she hated him.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, "Not helping. _James_." He said through gritted teeth sourly, scrunching up his face in desperation. "Ok, how about this: you actually talk to him." This idea resulted in a pencil being thrown at James' head, the reason being, Sirius didn't want to admit he had a good idea. " _OW!_ " James cried rubbing his forehead where the pencil had bounced off leaving a slightly red mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Never had Remus noticed he had Geography with the infamous Sirius Black before but there he was in the seat in front of him, blocking his view of Mr George, a man about 1000 years old and taught lessons like it was still 1919. It was a surprise to see Sirius.

Sirius Black had never noted before in his school career that he shared a class with Remus 'Moony' Lupin so as soon as he saw the boy eagerly waiting for the class to begin in a chair on the second row of the classroom he took the chair closest to the boy which just so happened to be the chair in front.

Mr George pulled out a large binder, a few lists of students written up there. "Today, we're doing project work on seismic activity." George drones on about the ciritrial and snapped his binder shut. "I'll be pairing you up!" And suddenly Remus knew that fate wouldn't be on his side because knowing his luck he would be partnered up with Sirius - _why him?!_

20 minutes later, Sirius and Remus were sat next to each other on a crowded table at the back of the classroom. Remus felt that fate hated him and Sirius might have been having a minor mental breakdown. It was now or never to take James' advice.

"What does Remus mean?" He asked as he slouched in his chair, watching Remus colour code his precocious notes. Remus hummed looking up, trying not to show just how freaked he was. "Wolf." Is all he muttered writing something extensive about the eruption of Mount St. Helens. Remus slumped over slightly in his seat as he wrote, feeling sleepy again. George's drones were sending him off to lalaland again. Fuck.

A hand shook Remus' shoulder, jolting him back to reality. "Whoa Pretty Boy, I need you awake if I'm gonna pass this class." Remus groaned, of course. Remus snapped his book shut and stood up, storming out the room, awkwardly sidestepping Mr George on his way shouting a 'I'll be in the councilor's office if you want me!' over his shoulder in an effort to escape the stuffy feeling of being too close to the guy who probably wanted him dead.

Mr Maxworth looked bored when Remus entered his office with a dead facial expression of doom on his face. "You Ok Remus?" Maxworth asked stirring his black tea sluggishly. Remus sighed dropping into the sear before the councilor looking half lost, half desperate. "Hypothetical question: What happens if you think your soulmate might want to murder you?" The brown haired teen rushed trying to get some of this dead weight off his chest. Maxworth perked up at the question, a smirk stretching across his face, looking extremely smug.

Christopher Maxworth was a family friend of the Lupins and since Remus had been about 4, he had been adamant he wouldn't find his soulmate. Ever.

Chuckles filled the air as Maxworth shook his head. "My poor Remmy. He found his soulmate." Remus made a noise similar to that of a dying whale. "I'm screwed." Finally Remus admitted to someone other than over exuberant Peter.

Something similar to concern washed over his face. "That's not what i like to hear." Mr Maxworth smiled a little awkwardly forced. Remus sighed rubbing his eye tiredly. "It's just, they scare me. A hell of a lot. And now they can scare me in _colour_." Remus hissed slightly. Nothing scared Remus as a whole so Maxworth became intrigued, leaning forward across his desk slightly, paperwork and cold tea forgotten. "It's Sirius Black."

There was a clatter and Christopher Maxworth stared at Remus from his position on the floor. Paper surrounding his form. "What do you mean it's Sirius Black?" He demanded dangerously.


	6. Chapter 6

In short he was screwed.

Mr Maxworth decided the only way around this situation was to sit the two down together and get them to talk. So that's were Remus was, sat in the councilor's office in front of Maxworth and beside Sirius, reading a book and refusing to acknowledge the existence of Sirius Black. It was aggravating Maxworth.

"Remus, quit being a stubborn mule and pay attention." Maxworth snapped finally in desperation. Remus sighed closing the book and turning to Maxworth, feeling like he was drowning whilst somehow breathing. Remus sighed again, he had been doing more sighing than usual the past three days. "What?"

Patients was wearing thin and Remus was about to snap so he tried to keep it together before he had another out burst but worse than the one he had in Geography and escaped the room in favour of being interrogated by Maxworth. 

Irritation radiated off Remus, everyone in the room could feel it. The atmosphere scared Sirius almost. Keyword: almost.

Sirius smirked from his plastic chair, he had stopped chewing an old pen at this point. "Pretty Boy getting annoyed?" Sirius teased from his place, a smirk gracing his features as Remus' features morphed into an expression that suddenly terrified the black haired boy, it was pure anger, white hot and dangerous.

Green eyes held the majority of the anger Remus felt and they were directed straight at Sirius, looking him dead in the eye. Now it was Sirius' turn to have a chill run down his spine. Remus was... Dangerous.

Sirius retreated slightly, leaning back on his chair slightly to get away. Remus had snapped. He turned on Sirius. "Just shut up you idiot!" He snapped before shocking himself and holding his head in his hands, the unseen expression on his face held fear. He feared Sirius more than Sirius feared angry Remus, but Remus feared Sirius for other reasons.

Maxworth had watched the whole ordeal go down and was sitting in his office style chair confused as to why Remus had reacted so negatively to Sirius. He was shaking now, Remus was shaking like he was scared he might be... hit?

Confusion filled the air, why was Remus acting like... Oh. The answer hit Sirius like a hard blow to the face, he was the problem. He grabbed his bag which was an old gym sack he literally filled with equipment to ruin other kids' days. This wasn't going to work and Sirius stormed out the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out - he wasn't going to stay in a room where he was feared like that. That wasn't fear of him for simply pulling a prank on him, he was genuinely afraid of being hurt by Sirius.

James was found sitting under the bleachers opposite the sport field with someone Sirius didn't expect to be there - Regulus. "What is he doing here?" Sirius asked dropping into the spot next to James. Regulus rolled his eyes. "I only wanted to see how the infamous Sirius Black had done capturing the heart of the most closed off student in school." Sirius grinned at his younger brother sarcastically, his day wasn't going well. "He thinks I hate him and he's scared of me. Scared as if I'd try to physically harm him." He sighed leaning his head back on the bleacher behind him.

Sirius didn't know Remus and was beginning to feel attached to him. Was this supposed to happen? He didn't know and he really didn't like the idea of not knowing what to do. Maybe Remus had cornered him. Maybe it was time to show the world Sirius Black didn't need anyone to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus only stopped shaking when Mr Maxworth had assured him multiple times Sirius had finally left. "Remus, I think you should go and talk to Dr. Langdon, this is serious if he scares you like that..." Remus looked at him with eyes blown wide, the light shining off his bottle green eyes. Nothing scared Remus more than Dr. Langdon hearing all his blubbering, babyish whines about his fears of someone he didn't know.

Seeing the uncertainty in the student's eyes, Mr Maxworth picked up the small telephone on his desk and dialling. "I'm going to call Dr. Langdon now." He explained trying to calm a very scared Remus down.

Before anyone knew it the headmaster was striding into the school counsellor's office, a face of permanent fury edged into his expression mixed with constant disgust. This grey haired 40 year old man was Dr. Langdon. Most people just called him The Dragon though.

Silence filled the void in the room as Dr. Langdon strode over to the seat beside Remus. What was shocking was the usually uncaring and ugly, twisted face of Headmaster Dr. Gleeson Langdon showed genuine concern for a pupil at his school. He reached out a comforting hand to the youngest in the room and rested his large mit on Remus' knee.

Dr. Langdon gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his old, tired eyes. "Mr. Maxworth says you're afraid of your soulmate?" He rose a quizzical eyebrow as Remus nodded shyly. He was embarrassed to admit it truthfully but the stranger did scare him somewhat.

A smile spread across the headmaster's face, a knowing smile as if he shared similar problems to Remus. "You need to get to know Sirius before you can fear Sirius. Everyone knows that."

An uneasy laugh bubbled in Remus' chest as he stared down at his battered running shoes he's had possibly a billion years now. The Dragon sighed, "It's not the end of the world Remus, why don't you try talking to him rather than running away from him so much?" Remus looked up, pailing and staring at the headmaster like he might have just sprouted a second head or something. The Dragon looked uneasy as he tried to formulate some other idea of how to get Remus to trust the ever dangerous Sirius Black. "Why don't you and Pete come and see me in my office at lunch and we talk about something to solve this problem.

Remus looked minorly offended as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, shooting a glare at both teachers before turning away, under his breath he muttered to himself in a huff, "I suggested a perfectly reasonable idea: I avoid him and he avoids me." The door slammed behind Remus as he left.

Lily Evans looked ready to murder when Remus slumped down on the toilet seat lid in the girl's bathroom as she began demanding to know what happened. Remus took a shaking breath and broke.

Lily scooped the poor boy into her arms and began patting his head, "Remus, _what_ happened?" Remus shook, fear lapping at him from where he was sat, being held up by the red head. "I can't do it, I seriously can't be doing this." Remus sighed closing his eyes, unsure of really what words he should be using. "Tell me what I should do Lily."


End file.
